Time of Your Life::
by XxKeixX
Summary: Summer Camp romances? You bet! Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru go to a summer camp. But when they find out that it neighbors a girl’s summer camp, things get awkward! **girl cast/pairings inside**


Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru go to a summer camp. But when they find out that it neighbors a girl's summer camp, things get awkward.

Males: Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

Females: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen

Pairings: Naruto + Sakura, Sasuke + TenTen, Kiba + Hinata, Shikamaru + Ino

Forgive the ooc. I hate some of the characters' *coughHinatacough*real personality. xDD *FAIL'D* And also, Itachi isn't a heartless bastard, and Sasuke's parents aren't dead. :3

It's rated T for language. There's a some swearing, but a lot of 'douche', 'slut', and other words like that. xDDD

DISCLAIMER: Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me. If I did, however, Hinata wouldn't be a shy douche and Sakura wouldn't be a slut.

Now, Let the story begin! :3

XxXxBOYSxXxX

XxXxMay 31, 2009; 1:00PMxXxX

"Come on, Sasuke! I know you don't particularly like these types of things, but you just have to come!" Naruto whined, brilliant blue eyes filled with pleading. Sasuke, who currently had his eyes closed, opened one black eye slightly to see the blond's expression. He sighed, and said,

"Fine, I'll go. But just this once. Don't' think that I'll ever go again." But before he could make sure that Naruto understood the fact that it was just this time, the blue-eyed boy was already squeezing him in a tight bear hug. Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes again. Something told him that this wouldn't be fun.

However, something similar was happening at the Nara household. Kiba was trying to convince Shikamaru to come to the summer camp. Well, the dog-lover wasn't having as much luck as Naruto had. Shikamaru was convinced that this would be a drag.

"Shika!" he whined, "It won't be 'Those Four' if there's only three!" At this comment, Shikamaru's eyebrow raised.

"You got Sasuke to come too?" he asked, curiosity toying with his tone.

"Well…" Kiba couldn't exactly answer that. He hadn't heard fro—

"(Everything you say to me!) Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!(1)" Kiba's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Naruto. He answered it swiftly,

"Hey Kiba! Guess what?" Naruto said over the phone, excitement was clearly audible in his tone, even over the phone.

"What?" Kiba asked, although he already knew.

"I got Sasuke to come!" he sang. "It might be easier to get Shika this way. Have fun!" and at that, a quick *bleep* ended the conversation. A smile played at Kiba's mouth.

"So, is Sasuke coming?" Shikamaru asked again, pulling Kiba out of his thoughts.

"Yeah!" Kiba practically yelled. Shikamaru's pale hand reached for his ears. Kiba smiled sheepishly and added, "I guess I said that kinda loud." Shikamaru glared at him as if to say, 'No shit!'

"Alright, I'll come." He sighed. If he didn't, he'd probably never hear the end of it at school the next year, and people would be coming up to him and asking him if 'Those Four' were actually fighting. And really, if they'd managed to get no-fun-douche-Sasuke to go, then it couldn't be that bad.

Oh, are you curious about 'Those Four'? Well, it all started around Kindergarten.

****FLASHBACK****

"_Alright, kids! It's playtime, so go meet everyone!" a pretty woman with long brown hair instructed as she left the classroom. All the little six-year-olds ran outside, except for two kids. The first kid had milk-chocolate colored hair, and he was getting something out of his backpack. The other was a blond, and tears were slipping out of his bright blue eyes. The brown haired boy was Kiba when he was six. The blond, naturally, was Naruto. Kiba pulled out a picture, and headed to the door. But, he couldn't help seeing Naruto. He turned to him and asked innocently,_

"_Why aren't you playing?" Naruto just stared at him, tears running down his cheeks. "Why are you crying?" Kiba asked. When he, again, got no reply, Kiba walked to the boy. "What's your name?" he inquired. Finally, the other boy responded. _

"_N-N-Narut-t-to." He stammered, tears starting to fade. _

"_Nice to meet you Naruto! I'm Kiba!" Kiba said happily, holding out his hand. Naruto carefully shook Kiba's hand, but quickly pulled it away. Kiba smiled and asked again,_

"_Why were you crying?" Naruto stared into Kiba's eyes. The pain was obvious in those brilliant blue eyes, but Kiba was too young to notice. After a while, Naruto responded,_

"_B-Because… m-my parents!" the end of his sentence turned into a wail, and the rest was inaudible. He wrapped his arms around Kiba, tears rushing down his cheeks. Kiba hugged him back and said,_

"_What happened?" The brunette immediately wished he hadn't asked that, but to his surprise, Naruto answered him._

"_They went out to dinner. I went to bed before they came back, and when I woke up, it was hot. Really hot. I got up to see why it was so hot. I tried to open my door, but the doorknob was stuck, and burning. I remembered what they'd said at the Firefighter's Camp. When the doorknob is hot, it usually means there's a fire in the house." Naruto stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes, then continued, "I was scared, but I couldn't get out of my room. Smoke came in my room, and I don't remember anything else after that, except waking up at the doctor's. The doctor told me that Mommy and Daddy… they died!" he began to cry again, and Kiba felt his hands becoming numb. Naruto's parents…. died? _

"_Naruto… I…" but Kiba couldn't find anything to say, so he just let Naruto cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that for about five minutes, and Naruto lifted his head. His voice was wavering as he asked,_

"_Will you be my friend, Kiba? I have a lot of trouble making friends. People laugh at me because I'm not very smart, so I call them mean names. You haven't laughed at me yet, so will you be my friend?" Kiba smiled, and said,_

"_Of course I'll be your friend." _

_****_END FLASHBACK_****_

And so they became friends, and it stayed that way until third grade. Then they met Shikamaru and Sasuke. The four became really close, and were oddly always at the same table whenever the teacher rearranged seats. All the kids would ask,

"Why did those four get to be together again?" or they'd comment, "Those four got to be at the same table again!" and pretty soon, they became known as 'Those Four'. They were always in the same class, all the way to sixth grade. Then they started switching classes, but they were all in homeroom together, and they oddly all had some form of science together. Well, Kiba and Naruto did. Shikamaru and Sasuke took honors math and science. But, they remained friends, and the nickname for the group remained, 'Those Four'. And, even at eighth grade, none of the four had girlfriends. Yes, Sasuke was asked out. A lot. But he turned down each girl. Rudely, I might add. Sasuke, though he had strikingly good looks, wasn't very nice to… fangirls. Yes, he had fangirls. He was kind to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto, but not to those girls who coated their makeup on so thick that he thought it was a miracle that their eyes were even open. He was also nice to cool girls. But, the only cool girl he'd ever met was when he was in Kindergarten. She moved away, though, and Sasuke had never met a girl that he wanted to be nice to.

But, let's get back to the story. 'Those Four' were going to summer camp. And it wasn't just a summer camp. It was Camp Kunai, an all-boy camp that neighbored Camp Shuriken, an all-girls camp. And since Sasuke was going to this camp, he decided that, since he was rich, he wanted the best. Meaning, he had his father call Camp Kunai. At the end of that conversation, 'Those Four' were in the same cabin, Camp Kunai were constructing a cabin called Cabin * that had a TV, an upstairs, four bedrooms, four bathrooms with a shower and bath in each one, and complementary king-sized beds. But that's not all; Mr. Uchiha had also 'convinced' Camp Kunai to construct Cabin * closest to Camp Shuriken as possible. Yes, the boys had it made. But, during this time, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were at home, IMing each other. (AN:: Everything Naruto owns /including his home/ is paid for by the Hokage, or Mayor)

Foxboy33433: hey guys! where's sasuke?

Doglvr33433: dunno, naruto.

Whatadrag33433: I think he's still listening to his father 'convince' the people at Camp Kunai.

Foxboy33433: lol shika

Doglvr33433: lol

Foxboy33433: kiba! why'd you copy me?

**NOTICE: Darkphantom33433 has signed on.

Foxboy33433: finally you signed on sasuke!

Doglvr33433: how'd it go with camp kunai?

Darkphantom33433: We got everything we asked for.

Whatadrag33433: As suspected. Alright, guys. I'll meet you at the bus stop tomorrow at 10:00AM. Don't be late, Naruto.

**NOTICE: Whatadrag33433 has signed off.

Foxboy33433: lol ok I'll leave too.

**NOTICE: Foxboy33433 has signed off.

Doglvr33433: 10. gotcha. see ya then!

**NOTICE: Doglvr33433 has signed off

**NOTICE: Darkphantom33433 has signed off.

****June 1, 2009; 10:00AM****

Shikamaru waited impatiently at the bus stop, Sasuke right behind him.

"I told them not to be late. The bus comes in five minutes." Shikamaru growled. His grip tightened around the handle of his suitcase.

"Chill, Shika. Naruto texted me this morning saying that he'll be a couple minutes late. He had to cook breakfast for Konahamaru this morning." Sasuke replied to the impatient boy. A minute passed, then:

"Guys! I'm here!" a voice wheezed as Kiba ran up, cradling something in his arms.

"Why… the heck… do you have Akamaru?" Shikamaru asked, anger clear in his voice.

"That's why I'm kinda late. Akamaru escaped and I had to track him down! But, when I finally caught him, I didn't have time to put him back. So he's coming to summer camp with me!" Kiba explained. Akamaru was his dog, and the fifth member of 'Those Four'. Everyone loved the little white-and-brown dog – even Shikamaru, who didn't really like animals. When the clock struck 10:04 AM, Naruto finally arrived.

"The DOUCHE!" he yelled as he arrived, "I made him pancakes; he said he didn't want them. He said he wanted eggs. So I made him some eggs, and he decided that he just wanted cereal. I ditched him at that point. Sorry…" Naruto was panting, clutching his suitcase. It was apparent that he ran to the bus stop in order to be on time. But soon enough, the bus pulled up and the four got in, awaiting summer camp.

XxXxGIRLSxXxX

XxXxMay 30, 2009, 9:00PMxXxX

"Once upon a time, there was a girl! You wouldn't really call her typical! Had her own definition of cool, she lived in her own world!(2)" Ino sang, blond hair swinging. She clutched the microphone, and continued to sing. She was on a stage with lights an all that jazz. Too bad it was in Hinata's house. Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen were standing in front of the stage, cheering madly. When the song ended, they all rushed forward to hug Ino.

"Ino! Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Hinata asked as she squeezed the blond.

"Because… I never thought my voice was very good." A slight blush covered Ino's cheeks, making them a nice pink.

"Well it is!" Sakura cried, squeezing the daylights out of her friend.

"Sakura!" Ino gasped, "You're killing me!"

"Sorry!" Sakura apologized, though she didn't let go. She just lightened her grip slightly. Meanwhile, TenTen had found some part of Ino to hug. Finally, after like, five minutes of squealing, they started to let go. Ino shook free, and gasped for air.

"You guys…" she panted, "love me too much." TenTen laughed at this comment, Sakura shrugged, and Hinata giggled.

"So Hina," Ino started, but had to stop for air, "how are you and Chouji doing?" the room seemed to silence as Hinata froze.

"I dumped him last night." She muttered. Sakura gasped and asked,

"Why?"

"Well…" Hinata began remembering what happened the night before…

****FLASHBACK****

"_Thanks for taking me to this movie, Cho!" Hinata thanked her boyfriend, Chouji. The chubby guy smiled and hugged her. Hinata blushed as they walked to their seats. Pretty soon, the previews started, and Chouji raised up the cupholder. There was now nothing separating Hinata and Chouji. _

_About halfway through the movie, Chouji yawned and stretched his arm all the way around Hinata, and somewhat pulled her in. He turned to kiss her, but as he did, his hand was steadily going down her shirt. Hinata shrugged it off, thinking it was an accident. But, Chouji tried again, and this time got underneath the navy-haired girl's bra. Hinata jumped up, hit Chouji with her purse and screamed,_

"_Sick bastard! It's over!" and stormed out of the theater. _

****END FLASHBACK****

Hinata told the entire story, and the other three girls looked at her sympathetically.

"It's okay. Chouji was an aggressive douche bag anyway." Hinata explained, holding back tears. She and Chouji had been going out for six months, and now it was over. She didn't want her friends to think she was sad, especially when she had the greatest news ever to tell them. "Anyway, so… do you wanna hear some news?"

"Yeah!" the other three yelled simultaneously.

"Okay! So, have you heard about the two-month-long all-girl summer camp, Camp Shuriken?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yeah! They have a dance at the end, too!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Well, now they have a dance at the beginning, a dance in the middle, and a dance at the end!" Hinata yelled. Sakura and Ino screamed while TenTen fake-fainted. "And that's not all!" Hinata continued, "They're making sure we're in the same cabin, have four bedrooms, four bathrooms, four showers, four baths, and," she paused for dramatic effect.

"What?!" TenTen demanded.

"We're closest to Camp Kunai, an all-boy's camp! All we have to do is cross a little stretch of woods to get there!" Hinata was screaming at this point, along with the other three girls. They all hugged, and screamed, and when the excitement died down, TenTen brought up a serious point.

"What are we going to wear for the dances? And for the other days?"

"That's another surprise!" Hinata yelled, "we're going on a shopping spree, courtesy of my dad!" The screaming started again, and when it seemed like they were all screamed out, Sakura asked,

"When are we going?" Hinata grinned,

"Well, you're all spending the night here tonight, and we're going tomorrow! All day! Then, we come back here, pack up, spend the night here again, and we're off to camp the next day!" The girls screamed again, but this time not as long.

"Well, let's get some sleep so we have energy to shop tomorrow." TenTen suggested as she began to walk to Hinata's room. The other girls nodded, and followed her, feeling their eyes droop. This summer was going to the best ever!

XxXxMay 31, 2009; 10:30AMxXxX

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen were standing in a line at the front of the mall.

"Listen up. We have exactly eleven hours and thirty minutes until closing time. Let's get what we need and go!" Hinata said as she tightened her grip on her purse with her dad's many credit cards inside.

"Roger!" Ino, Sakura, and TenTen yelled as they saluted.

"And… break!" Hinata yelled as the four ran in, ignoring the odd stares they got from random passersby.

XxXxMay 31, 2009; 4:30PMxXxX

At this point, the girls had gotten to all the good stores in the mall, and had already spent about a 500,000$.

"So, let's check this. We all have over sixty outfits, and six dresses, right?" Hinata asked them.

"Yeah!" TenTen, Ino, and Sakura yelled.

"Sweet! Do we all have an outfit to go across the woods in?" Hinata asked.

"We all have four." TenTen replied.

"Alright! I think our time here is done. Let's go to the café. We'll eat, then go back to my house to fit all of these clothes into the four suitcases each we bought." Hinata suggested as she pointed to direction of the café.

"Alright!" Sakura said as TenTen and Ino nodded.

XxXxMay 31, 2009; 9:30PMxXxX

After the girls arrived back at the Hyuuga household, they'd packed, and were now in Hinata's bedroom playing truth or dare.

"Hinata! Truth or dare?" TenTen asked.

"Uh… dare!" Hinata replied, hoping it wouldn't be anything too embarrassing.

"Call Chouji up and tell him what a sick bastard he is and tell him that you never want to see his douch-ey self ever again." TenTen smiled wickedly as she handed the phone to Hinata.

"Fine." Hinata said, knowing that she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't do it. She dialed Chouji's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hinata!" he said, hoping that she'd forgiven him.

"Chouji, I called to tell you what a sick bastard you are and that I never want to see your douch-ey self ever again. Good night, Mr. Douche." Hinata said, barely refraining from cracking up as she pressed 'off' on her phone. Ino began dying out in laughter, Sakura and TenTen right behind her. "Okay guys." Hinata started, "Ino. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, duh!" Ino chose happily.

"I dare you to sing at the last dance at camp!" Hinata said evilly.

"But—" Ino started, but TenTen interrupted her,

"Unless you admit defeat!"

"Fine." Ino sighed. "Alright, Sakura. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Sakura smiled as she chose.

"Alright. Would you ever cross dress?" Ino asked, smirking slightly.

"If it was for a good reason, then yes. Yes I would dress up as a guy." Sakura replied bluntly. "Okay TenTen. Last one. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to wear your sluttiest outfit tomorrow!" Sakura commanded, an evil smirk appearing on her lips.

"Alright fine. Let's get some sleep, okay?" TenTen suggested, hoping that they'd forget about that little dare tomorrow.

"That's a good plan. Alright, let's get some shut-eye." Hinata agreed as she turned off the lights.

XxXxJune 1, 2009; 10:00AMxXxX

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were eagerly awaiting the bus, while TenTen was sitting on the bench, attempting to hide her stomach. As the bus came to a stop, TenTen got up and walked in and headed toward the back, her short skirt bouncing. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata laughed as they sat by their slutty-looking friend.

"It's okay, TenTen. Tomorrow you can redeem yourself." Hinata giggled as she patted her friend's shoulder. The bus headed off, and the girls were off to summer camp also.

XxXxBOYSxXxX

The bus came to an abrupt stop, and Naruto looked out of the window. He saw a sign that said, "Camp Kunai" and smiled.

"We're here, guys!" he said cheerily.

"No shit, Sherlock. The bus stopping and the signs didn't tell me that at all." Sasuke grumbled.

"Hey! I can see a little of Camp Shuriken!" a random boy yelled. And true enough, one could slightly see the roofs of Camp Shuriken's cabins and Mess Hall.

"Hey, I can see our cabin!" Kiba cried joyfully. Naruto's saw it too, and gasped.

"Woah! Do you see that cabin closest to Camp Shuriken?" one kid asked his friend.

"I know! It's huge! Let's go look at it!" his friend replied.

"No touchie our cabin." Kiba retorted rudely. Kiba and the two boys fought for a while, but they stopped when the bus's doors opened.

"About time." Sasuke grumbled as he walked smoothly to the front of the bus and exited. Shikamaru followed him, but he was slouched, half-asleep, and was just dragging his feet. He was mumbling something, probably, "What a drag."

Naruto yanked Kiba up and the two rushed to the front of the bus to follow Shikamaru and Sasuke. To their surprise, Sasuke and Shikamaru already had their own bags and Kiba's and Naruto's. Shrugging, the two followed their friends to their own, gigantic cabin. After they'd unpacked, they washed up and left for the Mess Hall for the 'Beginning of Summer Meeting'.

"Hello campers. I'm your Camp leader, Asuma. Here are my assistants, Kakashi and Gai." Naruto glanced at each one in turn. Asuma was smoking a cigarette, Kakashi was reading a book, and Gai was standing there with a thumbs up and a retarded grin.

"Uh… why are you all freaks?" one boy asked. The whole room started laughing, and Kakashi actually looked up from his book.

"I'm not a freak. Gai here's the freak, but at least I don't teach with him often." Kakashi shrugged. Asuma glared at him while the freakish grin left Gai's face as he said,

"Hey! I—"

"So anyway," Asuma interrupted him, "we have three tasks to perform. The first being class signup. The second, discuss punishments. The third, go over to Camp Shuriken to discuss the first dance in a week. Alright. Let's start with the first task. The signup sheets are over there." He gestured to a corner of a room where papers were taped up. "You can choose three activities. The pen is over there. We'll go in the order you signed up."

Since 'Those Four' signed up last, they waited patiently until,

"Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto bounced up and walked to the corner of the room where the activities were.

"And heck, the last three can go too." Asuma shrugged. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba walked over to Naruto to look at the activities.

"I say that we all do at least one activity together. How about… swimming?" Naruto suggested.

"Sounds good." the other three shrugged.

In the end, here was their activity schedule:

Naruto: Boxing, Swimming, Soccer

Sasuke: Archery, Swimming, Target Practice(Guns)

Shikamaru: Art, Swimming, Target Practice(Guns)

Kiba: Animal-Care, Swimming, Soccer

"Alright, we're good." Asuma announced as Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke sat down. "Time for punishment. Here we go. Sneaking out of camp results in missing activities for a day. Injuring on purpose results in missing activities for a week. Talking back to a Camp Leader results in not participating in any last challenges. Are we clear?"

"Clear!" the camp members called back.

"Good. Now, everyone! Back on the bus. Next stop, Camp Shuriken."

XxXxGIRLSxXxX

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen were the last girls in the Mess Hall because it took them about thirty minutes to get settled. As soon as they arrived, a big-busted blond started the meeting.

"I'm your Camp leader, Tsunade. That's Kurenai, and since Temari's too old to be in camp, she's a counselor this year. Anyway, we have four things to do. We have to do the first two fast so we can to the third." Tsunade scribbled on a Dry-Erase board, and pretty soon it read:

1) Sign up for activities

2) Discuss punishments

3)Clean up Mess Hall

4) Await the boys' arrival

"What do you mean for numbers three and four?" TenTen asked.

"It means, get the Mess Hall cleaned because the boys are coming over. We're going to discuss the dance. It'll be held here. In this mess hall." Tsunade replied simply. Girls around the room gasped, and one girl fainted. After she came to, they started on activities. Like the boys, the girls wanted to do at least one thing together. Here's their schedule:

Hinata: Volleyball, Swimming, Art

Ino: Theater/Drama/Singing, Swimming, Art

Sakura: Volleyball, Swimming, Soccer

TenTen: Boxing, Swimming, Soccer

After they'd discuss punishments, they began to clean the Mess Hall. However, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen did most of the work. Once it was cleaned, they waited for the boys.

XxXxGIRLS & BOYSxXxX

Naruto stepped off of the bus and ran a hand through his blond hair. He sighed, and glanced back to see Kiba shaking his hair also.

"Hoping to find true love?" Sasuke asked sarcastically from behind him.

"It wouldn't be bad if I was asked out once." Kiba muttered, turning a nice shade of crimson. The blush faded as Shikamaru exited the bus, mouth stretched in a wide yawn.

"Let's get this over with…" he said in between yawns. Sasuke shrugged and headed for the Camp Shuriken Mess Hall. The other three followed him, nervously awaiting the girls' reactions. Sasuke pushed the door open, grumbling something about the girls having to manners to at least keep the door open. But, when he opened it, the boys saw a sparkling floor, shining, clean tables, and even the chairs sparkled with that clean look.

Naruto glanced around, and the first girl he saw had pale pink hair and mint green eyes. She was so pretty…. Naruto found himself staring at her, and he blushed, hoping that she hadn't seen.

However, Sakura had seen the blond, and a dark blush had already covered her face. He was so muscular and tan. And his blue eyes were so… blue. Her face turned even darker as she noticed a group of four boys, the gorgeous blond included, coming over to her. Well, probably not her, because she was sitting by Ino, Hinata, and TenTen, so it could be them. But the blond was staring at her… well… Ino was sitting right beside her, so he could have been staring at her. A voice shook Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Hi there. I'm Naruto!" the blond was introducing himself. So his name was Naruto…

"I'm Sakura…" Sakura replied nervously. She stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto's face turned a dark red as the pink-haired girl introduced herself. Sakura, eh? It was a really pretty name… to match a pretty girl. No, it was a beautiful name to match a beautiful girl. He hadn't realized how long he'd been staring at Sakura, because Sasuke elbowed him.

"Ouch!" Naruto snapped. Sasuke chuckled and introduced himself,

"I'm Sasuke." His black gaze was flickering around to all the girls, hoping to… his gaze stopped on a girl with black hair that was tied up into twin buns. She wasn't smothered in makeup, she was… wait. What the heck was she wearing?! The shortest skirt he'd ever seen, and a shirt that looked strikingly like a bikini top.

"I'm TenTen." The black-haired girl shrugged. Then she seemed to realize what she was wearing, and her face turned a dark crimson. Sasuke thought he'd heard her mumble something along the lines of, 'Shit…' but he could be wrong.

Ino's eyes were glued to the brunette. He had such a genuine smile…

"Hi! I'm Ino." The words slipped out of the pale blond's mouth before she could think. She wasn't sure of what she'd said, but she breathed a sigh of relief when no one laughed at her and the brunette replied,

"I'm Kiba! Nice to meet you!" he said as his grin grew even bigger. Ino blushed, but it faded quickly after another boy stepped out from behind Kiba. He was slouching, and he had spiky black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. Ino felt something stir in her heart, but shrugged it off. Maybe she was coming down with something. Her heart began to pound, but she ignored it. She could not be falling for that boy! He looked so lazy!

"I'm Shika-" his mouth stretched in a wide yawn as his hand left his pocket to cover his mouth, "maru. Shikamaru" the boy's hand retreated back to his pocket. Shikamaru sighed as he glanced at the navy-haired girl. She was the only one that hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she realized that she'd spaced out, "I'm Hinata." Ino felt a wave of sympathy crash down on her. She'd spaced out, and didn't know these boys' names. Ino shot a glance at Hinata to see her staring at Naruto.

"So hold on. You're Naruto, you're Sasuke, you're Shikamaru, and you're Kiba, right?" Ino said, pointing to each in turn. Hinata glanced at her gratefully, but immediately went back to staring at Naruto. The boy grinned and replied with,

"And you're Ino, you're Sakura, you're Hinata, and you're TenTen." Pointing to each in turn, just like Ino.

"Yeah!" Sakura cheered.

"I hope you've made acquaintances, but now we have to discuss the dances, and who's going to be on dance committee for each one." The crowd silenced at the sound of Asuma's voice.

"We'll be on dance committee! For all three dances!" Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen announced at the same time. Asuma nodded, wrote something down, and then spoke again,

"Now we need guys." At this comment, however, the guys looked at each other, questioning if they should do it.

"We'll do it for all three dances too!" Naruto called.

"Who's 'we'?" Kakashi asked slyly.

"Simple." It was Sasuke who responded, "Me, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru." Kiba and Shikamaru nodded as Sasuke said their names.

"Fabulous. You'll start preparing for the 'Welcome to Camp Hell on Ear—ooww!" Kakashi had started to talk, but received an elbow in the ribs from Tsunade.

"You'll start preparing for the 'Welcome to Summer Camp' dance. Or, you can call it whatever you like." Tsunade explained.

"How about 'Welcome to the Time of your Life'?" Ino suggested.

"Fabulous. Alright, you four can come over here at 10:00AM for the next four days. You'll miss the first four days of your activities, but that'll be okay." Kakashi said as he began walking back to the bus.

Naruto and Kiba grinned giant grins and said in unison, "See you tomorrow at ten!"

Shikamaru murmured, "Later." while Sasuke just waved. After they left, Sakura giggled,

"This is going to be one heck of a dance prep.!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

That was the end of chapter one! :33 Hope you enjoyed it enough to rate… and review?

1) 'One Step Closer' Linkin Park

2)'Sharada' Skye Sweetnam

Okay. That handles that, and I hope you'll be ready for chapter two! :33


End file.
